Dua Anak Lebih Baik
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: "Ah, Dad nggak gahoelz!" / "Apa? Kau mau bilang bahwa Dad nggak gahoelz juga?" / "Dad, kau cuma kudet, kok." / "Kau belum mengganti handphone Gamuza dengan kalkulator, kan?" / Jeagerjaquez Family. GrimNel. Mind to RnR?


_A_ GrimNel _family story_. _Hope you like it_!

_Please enjoy this story, minna_!

* * *

"Ah, _Dad_ nggak _gahoelz_!"

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez melongo ketika anak sulungnya mengucapkan kata ajaib itu. Apa tadi? _Gahoelz_ atau semacam itu.

Gamuza menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras ke lantai keramik putih, kemudian membanting pintu kuat-kuat setibanya di dalam kamar pribadinya. Grimmjow masih diam di tempat; mencoba mencerna maksud dari anak perempuannya yang sedang beranjak remaja itu, istilah kerennya: puber.

Pria paruh baya itu lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada miniatur dirinya dengan rambut sehijau sang istri yang sedang memandanginya tanpa berkedip, "Apa? Kau mau bilang bahwa _Dad_ nggak _gahoelz_ juga?"

Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng, "_Dad_, kau cuma _kudet_, kok."

Grimmjow memijat keningnya untuk memahami istilah-istilah dari negeri antah berantah itu. Melihat suaminya nampak mulai kesal, Neliel mengelus lembut lengan Grimmjow, "Mereka baru beranjak remaja. Kau maklum, kan?"

Keputusannya untuk memiliki dua anak saja ternyata memang sangat tepat.

* * *

******A Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez/Neliel Tu Oderschvank fic  
****__****Alternate Universe**

******-#-**

******Dua Anak Lebih Baik  
[Lelah... lelah...]**

******-#-**

******Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini**

* * *

Sudah putaran kedua—jempol Grimmjow sudah lelah mengganti _channel_ televisi. Tidak ada acara yang bagus; hanya disuguhi sinetron, sinema, sinetron, sinema. Bahkan acara berita pun menayangkan berita yang sama dengan yang ia tonton tadi pagi. Kalaupun ada _option _lain; seperti acara _talk show_ atau _quiz _misalnya, yang ditampilkan hanya artis yang itu-itu lagi.

Televisi sudah kehabisan bahan untuk dijadikan acara.

Pria berambut biru itu menghela nafas lalu mematikan televisi, setelah sebelumnya ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa berwarna hijau _tosca_.

"Kenapa dimatikan, _Dad_?" Panthera mengambil _remote _televisi yang tadi Grimmjow letakkan di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada acara yang bagus."

"Oh," si bungsu yang berbeda hanya dua tahun dari kakaknya itu kemudian meletakkan _remote _di meja kaca yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempat Grimmjow duduk.

"Panthera."

"Hn?"

"_Kudet_ itu apa?"

Panthera _facepalm_. Anak laki-laki berusia tiga belas tahun itu menempatkan diri di samping ayahnya, kemudian memegang bahu sang ayah dengan mantap. Grimmjow kadang-kadang bingung harus senang atau marah dengan perilaku yang agak-sok-tua ini. Besok ia harus segera menjauhkan Panthera dan Ulquiorra jika si wajah _emo_ itu berkunjung ke kediamannya.

"_Dad, kudet_ itu artinya kurang _update_, alias, _Dad _sudah ketinggalan zaman."

Detik berikutnya mulut Grimmjow membentuk huruf-O ria.

Panthera melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Grimmjow kemudian beranjak dari sofa, tepat ketika _handphone_ Grimmjow berbunyi.

**From: Gamuza (+80-4115-xxxx)**

_4y4h, 4kU 4k4n pUL4n9 t3rL4mb4T h4Ri 1n!_

"NEEEL!"

"Ya?" Neliel menyahut dari dapur.

"Kau belum mengganti _handphone _Gamuza dengan kalkulator, kan?"

* * *

Neliel menempatkan diri di samping Grimmjow ketika sang suami sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sambil mengganti-ganti _channel_ televisi. Pria itu lantas menarik Neliel ke dalam pelukannya dan memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi. Neliel tersenyum tipis.

"Soal Gamuza..." Neliel membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak paham dengan emosinya yang mulai tidak karuan, mengatakan bahwa aku tidak _gahoelz_, lalu..." Grimmjow menghela nafas, "kebiasaannya mengirimkan sms seperti rumus matematika."

"Dia sedang dalam masa remaja sekarang, Grim."

"Aku pun dulu pernah remaja, Nel."

Neliel tertawa kecil, "Kau pasti mengerti apa yang harus kaulakukan," lanjutnya sebelum menempatkan diri senyaman mungkin dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Anak perempuan yang temperamen dan anak laki-laki yang suka bertingkah lebih tua daripada usianya. Grimmjow menghela nafas panjang dan mematikan televisi; tidak ada acara yang bagus lagi. Satu hal—_kudet_ adalah istilah yang didapat dari sebuah iklan di televisi.

Grimmjow tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

* * *

"_Dad_! _Dad_!" Gamuza berlari-lari kecil sambil membawa sebuah brosur di tangannya, figur Neliel berusia lebih muda dengan rambut biru itu terlihat sangat senang dengan senyum merekah di wajah.

"Ya?" Grimmjow menjawab dan membenarkan posisi duduknya di sofa.

Hari itu hari Minggu, beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahun Gamuza. Grimmjow tengah menemani Panthera yang bermain dengan tabletnya—benda kotak berukuran kurang lebih sepuluh inchi yang bisa membuat Panthera duduk diam dan tenang.

"_Dad_! Lihat! Ini Samsung Galaxy S5 yang baru saja keluar! Harganya sangat murah kalau memakai kartu ini..." dan lima menit berikutnya, Gamuza tiada beda dengan para SPG yang ada di toko _handphone_.

"Lalu?"

"_Dad_ belikan aku ini, ya? Supaya aku nggak kudet!"

Grimmjow melirik putri sulungnya, _kau sih, pakai ponsel apa saja, ujung-ujungnya akan tetap mengirimkan SMS dengan kalkulator._

Bicara soal kudet, Grimmjow teringat sesuatu. Pria bertubuh tegap itu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari putrinya. Senyum Gamuza merekah, berharap ayahnya akan mengambil dompet dan mengizinkannya membeli ponsel baru itu.

"Ini."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Grimmjow kembali sambil membawa _mie instant cup_ di tangannya.

"_Dad_ sudah beli ini supaya tidak kudet dan jadi _gahoelz_."

Panthera melirik sang ayah dari ekor matanya sementara Gamuza memandang adiknya dengan tatapan _apa-yang-kau-ajarkan-pada-_Dad_?_

"_Dad_ salah?"

_Sudah, jangan bertanya, Dad. Jangan bertanya..._

Gamuza menghela nafas.

* * *

—******おわり****—****  
—26/8/2013 | 22:32 | 773 words (story only)—**

* * *

******#curhat****: **Pelampiasan penat setelah mengurus ospek mahasiswa baru. Sekaligus usaha untuk mengusir WB yang sedang betah-betahny hinggap. Hihihi... teman-teman lagi sibuk dengan sekolah juga kah? Atau ada yang baru ospek juga? Selamat menempuh jenjang pendidikan baru!

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
